The invention relates to a floor care appliance in the form of a brush vacuum cleaner having a brush set facing the floor for receiving a driven brush roller, where the brush set can be connected by means of a pivotable connecting element in the form of a connecting piece for an attachable filter housing to a handle in the form of a hand grip via corresponding connections and where the brush set has at least one electric motor for a suction fan and for the drive of the brush roller.
In known devices of this type, an electrical mains (power line) connection lead for connection to a power supply is firmly connected to the attachable filter housing and the switch for operation is disposed in the region of a handle of the filter housing for manual operation. As a result, at corresponding interfaces it is necessary to provide electrical junctions in order to control the electrical drive disposed in the brush set. These arrangements have the shortcoming that when handled incorrectly, faults occur and the entire device must be available for electrical repairs. Documentary prior art is disclosed in US 2013 0 160 231 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,095 A, DE 32 20 644 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,937 A and in JP 2002 165 735 A.
Furthermore, an exchange of the mains connection lead in the event of defects or the use or exchange of different lengths of mains connection leads can only be performed by the person skilled in the art.